After Last Night REDONE!
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: If you have read the original, well here is the much much much better version! Well, after getting drunk at a party, T&P have a HUGE accident! Read to find out the rest!
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N:_** Hello guys!! Did ya miss me?! Of course ya did...*smiles innocently*...well, after a while, I went back and read over After Last Night, and I caught several things that could have been done differently. Well, because of that, I decided to re-do the story and make it ten times better!! What do ya think? *hears crickets coming from the seemingly dead audience* Well...fine then! I'll just continue on now. 

* * *

  


**_After Last Night_**

**_By: Artemis_**

  


* * *

  


**_-Prologue-_**

  


* * *

  
  


"Come on, Trunks! We don't have all night." Pan, who was obviously drunk, stopped and thought that statement over. "Ok, so maybe we do have all night!" Her steps came to a halt on the stairs as she burst into a fit of giggles. Trunks stumbled up the steps behind her. He wasn't as drunks as she was, but he was pretty damn lit. they finally found his room and ran inside like a couple of kids sneaking around. He locked the door with a click, hey, he didn't wasn't to be disturbed during this. Trunks sauntered up to Pan, causing her to smile in a silly-like manner. His hands found her hips and he easily threw her onto the bed. What caused her to laugh psychotically was trunks doing the cat walk up to her and finally stopping above her. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" His hands had found the top button of her shirt, prepared to pop all the buttons off it altogether. With a nod of her head, the shirt was officially ruined. 

She was finally beginning to grow impatient with all the funny stuff. "Come on, I'm tired of waiting!" 

He looked down at her face and just shrugged. "Ok." 

  


* * *

  
  


Pan awoke the next morning with an excruciating migraine. _'Wowsers, that must've been one hell of a party Bra threw.'_ She felt something slender yet muscular slide across her stomach as she sat up. Her eyes widened three times their normal size as she noticed a slight breeze brush across her chest. Slowly, she turned her head to see who the arm belonged to. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her scream and she jumped out of Trunks' embrace. _'No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ She rummaged through his bureau and pulled out some boxers and a shirt. _'How can this be? I don't even remember last night!'_ She stopped her process of opening the window as images flashed into her mind... 

_** ~*~ Flash ~*~ **_

_Pan and Trunks ran inside his room and he locked the door behind him. He turned to her, making her giggle._

_** ~*~ Flash ~*~ **_

_"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked her, she nodded and her shirt came flying off._

_** ~*~ Flash ~*~ **_

_"Come on, I'm tired of waiting!" She said impatiently.  
"Okay."_

_** ~*~ End of Flashes ~*~ **_

_'Oh shit! I gotta get out of here!'_ She threw the window open and flew out at top speed. Five minutes later she landed on the porch outside her own home, her eighteenth birthday present from Bulma. The door was slightly wedged open. _'Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse...'_ She opened the door cautiously, she really didn't want to have to fight any thieves in her current condition. She let out her breath in one gush when she saw her father standing in the entrance way with a proud yet concerned look upon his face. 

"Hey sweetie, have a fun time last night?" Gohan held his arms out for a hug. Pan walked up to him and hugged him while rolling her eyes. He still treated her like a child even though she turned eighteen a month ago, and lived in her own home. 

"Yeah, it was...great!" She responded. _'Ugh, if only he knew!'_ A smile spread across his face, creeping her out a little bit. "Dad? What's up?" 

"I've got great news!" She looked at him suspiciously. "You got accepted into a great college in America! You got into Yale!" His smile was contagious as she broke out with a wide smile, making her deep brown eyes twinkle with excitement. 

"When can I leave?" She hopped up and down in place, waiting for her father's response. 

"Whenever you want." He settled her down by resting his hands on her shoulders. 

"I'm gonna pack so I can leave this afternoon." Pan ran up the stairs to her bedroom. 

  


* * *

  
  


_'What happened last night?'_ That was the question that had been going through Trunks' mind for about two hours. He was giving himself a headache, which was only adding to his migraine from drinking way too much the night before. He had woken up, completely naked and completely alone. He knew he had someone there though, because the side of the bed next to him was warm and a pair of boxers and a shirt was missing out of his bureau. _'Maybe Pan saw something.'_ He picked the phone up and dialed Pan's home number. After three rings, someone answered, only it wasn't Pan. 

"Hello? Videl? Is that you?" Trunks asked into the phone. 

Videl sniffled on the other end. "Hello Trunks, yes it's me." 

"Hey, where's Pan? I need to ask her something." He heard a loud wail come from her and then Gohan's voice came on the line. 

"Hey Trunks. Sorry about that. Videl's still emotional over our baby girl leaving for college." He said. 

"Oh, that's o…wait a second…did you say Pan left for college?" Trunks was confused now, why hadn't she told him? 

"Yes, she left about an hour ago for America." Gohan was a little confused himself. Pan and Trunks were best friends, much to his dismay. Why didn't she call him? 

"Thanks Gohan." Trunks hung up the phone and sat down. Lots of emotions were going through him. 'No, she was just my friend…nothing more…' Images flowed into his mind of the night before. 'Just a friend…right?' 

  


* * *

  
_**

-End Prologue-

**_  


* * *

  
  


**_A/N:_** So, what do you think? If you go back and compare this to the last one, you will see that this one is soooooooo much better than it! I'm so proud of myself for actually getting off my lazy ass and doing something to make my reader's happy! ^_^ I should be getting the next few chapters out soon! But just realize this, this is taking a long time to do since I'm typing these up in html code (if you don't know what that is, it's what makes the italics and bold stuff appear, and if it's isn't the only way to do that then I don't know what it is!) Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Yours Truly,  
Artemis 


	2. To my loyal people

I'm going to go ahead and post this, seeing as how I haven't updated this at all within the last year (though, don't be angry, I have thought about it) I do have the first chapter written out of this story, but nothing past that. I'm going to move this over to another name and it's going to go by the title of 'After That Night' so I don't get into too much trouble, but I can't bring myself to delete it off of here...it almost brings me to tears. Only because the original sucked ass...yet I still got over a hundred reviews...I honestly don't see how. My writing has improved much since my first fanfic and I have moved on to more different topics (like Harry Potter or Inuyasha) and so, it is with a jovial demeanor that I am going to post the prologue under Artee and Sporky for a week before I post the first chapter. I'm going to do my damnedest to finish rewriting the rest of the chapters, but at the rate I'm going...it may not happen for another couple of years...I was actually out of reading fanfictions for quite some time. But...I decided that I would slip back into the normality of reading on the computer instead of a regular book. I don't believe I've read a DBZ fanfic for about a year or possibly even more.  
Sorry again, guys, for leaving you in the dark for so long. Just know that this will eventually be continued but just under a different name...I may even do the sequel, but that was just a load of crap if I ever saw some...Oh well. 

_Loves!_  
Ashley (-Butterfly Babe/Artemis/Artee)


End file.
